Love Conquers All
by KayKayeLLe
Summary: FINISHED!SEQUEL TO STARNGE CIRCUMSTANCES Mary and Wilson are still together. Where do they go form here?
1. Default Chapter

*****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS. THEY BELONG TO THE EXTREMELY TALENTED BRENDA HAMPTON. 

Prologue 

This story takes place in what would be the fifth season of 7th Heaven. Instead of Mary deciding she doesn't want to go to college, she is going to taking classes at Crawford University in the fall, and is majoring in English. She is still living at home. And she is **not**, I REPEAT **NOT,** in any debt or spiraling downward into trouble, nor will she be sent away to Buffalo. Robbie has not moved in with them, either (for obvious reasons if you read the other story). Mary and Wilson are still together, and still very much in love. Wilson and Billy are continuing to live in his parent's house in GlenOak, until they can find a place of their own. It is now **August**. This story is the sequel to my pervious one, Strange Circumstances. Please read that one first http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=890693. Other wise, you will not get some of the things in the story. 

------------------

I am back in school now, so it is going to take longer for me to write this story. The updates probably won't be as frequent as they were for the first one, but I will try my best to make the as prompt as possible.

**Don't forget to review!**

Mary hangs up the phone and walks downstairs into the kitchen to find her mother. She locates Annie, who is sitting at the dining room table paying some of the household bills. She looks up and smiles as she sees her daughter enter the room.

"Mom, I'm going over to Wilson's, OK?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Annie looks down at her wristwatch. It reads 11:30. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know, probably until around 4."

"So you'll be home for dinner?"

"Definitely."

"OK. Have a good time."

She walks out the back door and into her car. Mary's parents bought the car for her when she finally decided that she was going to college. They found a good deal on a "for sale by owner" sedan. Annie had fixed it up nice for her, gotten it a new paint job, fixed up the seats, tweaked the engine, that sort of thing. Mary loved the freedom that came along with having her own vehicle. Like right now for instance, she told her mom she was leaving and just left, and it wouldn't really matter what time she got back. No one else was relying her on to come back for their transportation. Finally, she was an adult.

She pulls into Wilson's driveway, her boyfriend of 6 months. She gets out of the car and rings the doorbell. Mary is greeted by the two men in her life, Wilson and Billy. 

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey handsome."

"What about me?" four year old Billy whines.

Mary messes Billy brown hair and picks him up. "Better?"

He puts his head on her shoulder.

"Looks like somebody's tired." Wilson remarks. "How 'bout taking a nap Billy?"

"No!"

"Come on Billy. Take a nap, for me?" Mary coaxes. "Please?"

"OK, but only a quick one."

Mary puts him down, and takes his little hand in hers. The three of them walk into Billy's bedroom, and get him ready for his nap. After he is all settled, they walk out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"Hmm…what shall we do now that Billy is asleep?" Mary asks mischievously. 

Wilson encircles her in his arms, pulling her towards him. They lips lock in a passionate kiss. Mary moans slightly as the pleasures of the lip-lock engulf her. She tries to regain her composure as her hands tug at the t-shirt covering his chest. She leans over and opens the door to Wilson's bedroom, and they walk inside, never breaking the kiss. They fall on the bed, and begin to loose their inhibitions. All of Mary's morals flashed through her head. Everything was telling her to stop, except for one voice, her voice of reason. _It's OK. You love him. He loves you. Go ahead. It's all right. _Needing no further persuasion, she continues her exploration of Wilson's attractive body. Their make out session becomes more intense. Mary tugs at Wilson's white shirt, and tries to pull it off of him. He helps her to do so, and she caresses his muscular chest. She runs her hand down his rock-hard six-pack, tracing the lines of his well-sculpted muscles, and then reaches for her shirt. Wilson finally realizes what she is doing, and puts his hormones on pause.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"What are you doing?"

"Following my feelings."

"I don't know Mare…"

"Come on, you can't tell me you weren't enjoying it."

"Fine, I was, but we shouldn't be doing this."

"I want to. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Just go, I'll tell you when to stop."

Before Wilson has a chance to think, Mary's lips capture his and everything happens quickly: the shed clothing, the skin, the touching. They both experienced a big rush of pleasure with contact in all the right places. Wilson is now in his boxers and Mary wearing nothing but her panties. Being in this state, not fully clothed, starts to make her uneasy. Even though Mary was genuinely fond of the new activities she was partaking in with the man she truly loves, recollections kept running through her head, making each move seem more scary and sinful as the seconds passed. 

She gently places his hand on his chest and stares deep into his eyes. She is unable to express her feelings, but Wilson understands every word she does not say. She leans her head on his stomach, and he rubs her back in attempts to comfort her. After only a little while, he can feel her tears roll down the side of his body and around to his back.

"I'm sorry." She sniffles. "I-I just couldn't. It was just too overwhelming."

"I know, I know. Its OK, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"No, I owe it to you, I want to. Just give me a second."

"Here, come here." He tells her, gently pulling her body upward. 

They lie next to each other. Wilson takes Mary's hands in his, and intently watches the expressions on her face. Being too embarrassed and at a loss for the right words, Mary looks away from him and closes her eyes, letting her tears fall down her cheeks. Wilson puts his arms around her, feeling the smoothness of her skin. She turns in his arms to face him again. 

"Shh. It's OK. I understand. This wasn't easy for me either."

"Why?"

"It made me think of Billy's mother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

"No, that's ok. You had no reason to remember, its fine."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. It's been a while."

"Well, mine's been a while, too."

"No, it hasn't. That reminds me, Friday we are going out. I've already arranged for a baby sitter for Billy. I don't want you just sitting home."

"Why? What's so special about Friday?"

"Uh, nothing. It's just not a good night for you to be sitting home all by yourself."

"OK."

"So, are you OK?"

"No, not really. I feel awful about this whole thing. I shouldn't have done this."

"Its ok, really. I don't feel like this was a bad thing."

"Neither do I, but its just- I don't know."

Wilson notices goose bumps forming on the sides of Mary's arms.

"You cold?"

"A little. I'll put my shirt back on."

"No, come here." 

Wilson positions Mary so that she is lying on top of him and rubs her arms to try and warm them up. She turns her head to the side, and thinks about what she is going to say to him, choosing her words very carefully.

"When Robbie did that to me, it was really scary and awkward. Its difficult to explain, but I want to try. There was no warmth to it, no love, nothing like that. Now this, I mean," she takes a deep breath and calms herself down. "Okay. For like a little while now, I kind of wanted to see what it would be like with you. I didn't really have any intentions of actually sleeping with you, but I kind of wanted to try it, you know do something. And I'm glad I did. It was really nice, and it felt really good. With Robbie it just felt completely wrong. You looked into my eyes, and he never looked up at me once. You gave me a fuzzy feeling inside, and I felt so safe. Then I went and ruined it. I really am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I know exactly how you feel. When I was with Billy's mother, it wasn't like the way this was. I know I shouldn't compare you to her, but the difference is comforting. With her, it was more like just sex, the satisfaction of having done it, but with you it was more about feelings- your feelings. You wanted to do this, and I did too, so I went along with it. I'm glad I did because it reconfirmed my feelings for you Mary. I love you, I really do."

"I love you, too." 

They kiss virtuously, then Mary returns her head to the place it had occupied before. They both become quiet, until Mary endeavors to break the tension.

"Wilson?"

"Yeah?"

"What was she like, Billy's mother I mean."

"Well, uh, she was tall, a redhead. She was kind of popular in school, but not really smart. I don't know, its weird. My taste in women, and even like people in general, changed so much since her and Billy. Or maybe I've just grown up, I don't know."

"What was her name?"

"Brittany." Tears begin to form in Wilson's eyes, and he starts to get choked up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset."

"No, its fine. Its nice to have someone to talk about it with a little."

They get quiet, and lay in each other's arms. Mary takes in his scent, never wanting to move from the position they were both in right now. She could lay the way they were for hours. Wilson turns slightly. He lifts one arm, the other still holding Mary to him. He picks up his watch from the nightstand and looks at it before placing it back down.

"Its 1:30, Billy will be up soon."

"Oh, ok."

"But before you get up, come here. Look at me."

Mary moves so that Wilson can see her face.

"Are we OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine with me."

"Good. Are you all right?"

"I will be. Just give me a little while."

"Sure." Wilson gets a mischievous look on his face. "This was nice, we should continue it sometime."

"It was nice, but maybe we should wait a little while before we go any further."

"OK, I agree."

The vigor in Mary's voice comes back as she sits up. "You know what I think we should do now, in light of all of this?"

"What?"

"We should have a serious sex talk- talk about everything."

"If you have any questions, I can clear them up for you Mare. When a man loves a woman very much…"

Mary playfully hits Wilson in the side of the arm. They both get up and redress. After they are fully clothed, they go into the kitchen and sit at the table. They both have big smiles on their faces that they can't wipe off.  

"So, when should we have this little talk of ours?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not now that's for sure. Sometime when we can be alone, really alone, not like alone in my house or in public alone."

"This isn't going to be easy then, is it?"

"We'll come up with something. Maybe we could talk Friday, since you insist on getting me out of my house."

"OK. I know what we could do, we'll take a drive, park somewhere, then talk a little."

"That's fine. Not that I don't want to go out, but why are you so set on taking me out this Friday night?"

"Uh, well, I guess you mustn't have realized it yet. Friday will be 6 months since…"

Mary puts her head down in shame. Even though Wilson knows everything that happened last Valentine's Day, plus everything afterwards, she still gets embarrassed when he brings it up. Everything was such a mess then, not one of her proudest moments. After she has what appears to be a moment of silence for herself, she gets up and walks over towards Wilson. She kisses his lips fittingly.

"Thank you," she says after she pulls away from Wilson's mouth. "I couldn't have gotten this far without your help. You've been my shoulder to cry on, literally, and I can't express my gratitude enough."

"Your welcome, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. You needed me, so I helped you. I'm just glad your better now."

"Yes, it was a big deal. Stop being so modest. And I'm not completely better yet, but I'm trying."

"I know, and you're doing a good job."

"I'd never admit this to my dad, but the counseling really helped me. I think that's what gave me the final shove I needed to start and get my life back on track."

"Then why'd you decide to stop?"

"Because I thought I had gotten all I could out of it, and now it was up to me to do this for myself-"

Wilson kisses Mary in the middle of her sentence.

"What was that for?"

"For being yourself."

Mary sits down in Wilson's lap.

"Maybe I'll be myself more often."

They make out, but this time it is very innocent. As they kiss, Wilson gently touches Mary's face as she twirls his hair around her fingers. They continue to kiss for 10 more minutes until Billy walks in. He taps Wilson on the shoulder, and Mary and Wilson stop.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. I want lunch."

"Ok, what do you want? Peanut butter and jelly?"

"No."

"I know," Mary says, "how about all three of us make macaroni and cheese together?"

"Yeah!" Billy says, excited to spend some time with Mary.

They get out all of the ingredients, and put some water on the stove for the pasta.

"Mary, were you here the whole time I took my nap?"

"Yup."

"What did you and Dad do while I was asleep?"

"Well, uh, we played and talked a little."

"Yuck!"

"What's yucky about that?" Wilson asks his son.

"Its always yucky when you and Mary kiss."

Wilson and Mary both smile, a little embarrassed that even Billy could figure out what they were doing.


	2. Joy and Sorrow

Mary comes home at four o' clock to find Matt at the refrigerator. 

"Hey."

Mary let's out a happy sigh. "Hi."

"Where have you been?" Matt asks her, not bothering to turn around.

"Over at Wilson's."

Matt finally found something he would like to eat, and turns to face his oldest sister. He cocks his head and stares at her strangely.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling?"

Mary realizes that she is still in a daze from the events of the day, plus Wilson's amazing good-bye kiss. She attempts to stop smiling, but doesn't have much luck.

"Oh no. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I've lived in an apartment off campus for 2 years now. It's practically like a dorm. Believe me, I know that look."

"What look exactly are you talking about?"

"The 'morning after' look."

Mary realizes what Matt is saying. She was horrified to realize that you can pretty much tell how she spent her day by looking at her face.

"Its none of your business how I spent my day."

She runs upstairs to her room and slams the door. Matt follows her, and yells through the entrance. Even though she is furious at him, she still can't stop smiling.

"What did you do today?"

"Who are you trying to be, Mom and Dad? Its none of your business what I did. I'm an adult now, I can do what I want."

"Did you do something stupid?"

"Not in my opinion."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"It means leave me alone!"

Matt becomes frustrated and walks away. Lucy comes upstairs to see what all the yelling is about. She enters the room to see Mary on her bed, with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Why is Matt yelling at you?"

"Because he insists on butting into my life."

"Oh. And why are you smiling?"

"You sound just like Matt. He thinks something's up just because I'm happy."

"I think something's up because you can't stop smiling. Everything's OK with you and Wilson, right?"

"Better than OK."

"See, now I know something's up. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"Ok, then what did you do?"

"Why do you guys always think I did something?"

"So you did do something. Tell me."

"No."

"Fine, what did you, Wilson, and Billy do today?"

"Well actually, Billy took a nap."

Lucy analyses the information that has been given to her. She sits down on the bed next to her sister, and looks at her with disgust.

"I can't believe you. After everything you've been through, plus everything Mom and Dad told us. How could you do something like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid you know. We've had sex talks since we were nine years old for a reason."

"Fine, I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything, ever, to anyone."

"OK."

"Wilson and I didn't actually have sex, really, we just-"

"Just what?"

"Well, we kind of did everything but, sort of."

"Wow."

There is a strange pause.

"That's it? That's all your going to say?"

"Though I don't agree completely with what you did, I don't know you're reasoning behind it. Nor am I in any position to judge you, so I'm not going to."

Mary hugs her sister, who is now seventeen years old. "Thanks Luce. I knew I could always count on you."

"You can, but-"

Mary sighs, "Yes?"

"If you want to talk to me about it, like, tell me everything that happened and what it was like, I'd be glad to listen."

"Um, its kind of personal. But I guess you could ask me a couple of questions if you want to."

"Do you feel like you did the wrong thing?"

"No, not at all."

"Did he make you, or did you make him?"

"I made him, then I stopped it."

"Why?"

"That's a long story, I really don't want to go into it."

"Ok. Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"No. Why should I?"

"I don't know. I just thought you might."

"Well I'm not, and you're not going to either."

"Don't worry, I won't. One more question for right now, are you happy?"

"Very happy. I've never felt like this, I can't describe it. I'm on cloud nine."

"Good. I'm really happy for you Mary. Its nice to see you happy again."

"Oh, that reminds me, I'll be right back."

Mary walks down the stairs to fine her mother and father in the kitchen, talking.

"Mom, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with Wilson Friday, so don't make any plans for me."

"OK, but why would I make any plans for you?"

"I just meant don't plan any big talks with me or anything like that."

"Why not? I already was planning on talking with you. Friday's an important day for you." Eric interrupts.

"I know. That's why Wilson's taking me out, so I won't just sit around all day reliving it."

"Fine then. We'll talk in the morning."

"Fine." Mary turns to walk up the stairs, but her mother calls after her.

"How was your day with Wilson?"

"Good."

"What did you guys do?"

"We talked and we made lunch for Billy."

Eric sighs. "I'll just cut right to the chase. Matt said that something was up when you came home. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah."

"Your not planning on breaking up with Wilson, are you?"

"No, never."

Her father is astonished by her answer. "Never?"

"Never, Dad. I need him."

"Its not good to need somebody."

Mary rolls her eyes. 'Mom, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." Eric reluctantly leaves the room, and Mary takes his seat.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, uh, I don't really want to talk, more like tell you something. Just so that you'll know, so you and Dad won't worry about me or anything."

"Ok."

"The only reason I told Dad I needed Wilson is because I didn't want to tell him the truth."

"Which is?"

"I'm in love with Wilson."

A smile comes across Annie's face. "I'm happy for you Mare. Did you tell Wilson yet? Is that why you're going out Friday, to tell him?"

"I've told him already, actually I told him a long time ago. And he's said it back."

"My little girl. You're growing up so fast."

"But, uh, I did want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Where does it go from here?"

"Well, um, that depends. That's something you have to talk with him about, though."

"All right."

"What do you have in mind though?" Annie asks, slightly concerned.

"Nothing. I want everything to stay like it is. I'm comfortable with everything, and I like it like this."

"Then tell him that."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

******

Mary awakens Friday morning to a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. It is August 14, the six months anniversary of the day Robbie raped her. The events of that day all seem like a blur to her, but surprisingly it is clear in her dreams. She is happy that her thoughts did not turn into another nightmare. All she wants to do is roll over and wait for the day to be over; when she remembers that she is going out with Wilson tonight to talk. She has been thinking about some stuff she wanted to go over with him for a couple of days now, and she is looking forward to their little discussion. Mary can smell breakfast. She takes a deeper whiff and recognizes the aroma- pancakes. She drags herself out of bed and goes downstairs to get some food, although she really doesn't feel much like eating.

When she arrives downstairs, the small talk of the morning stops. Everyone turns and looks at her, then back at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"What?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry honey. Good morning. How did you sleep?" Annie asks her.

"Fine."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, um…"

"Look, I'm fine really. But I don't want to spend all day talking about it. I'm not as bad as I thought I would be. Treating me differently isn't helping though, so please just try and act normal."

"Okay. But, your father wanted to talk to you. He's in his office waiting."

Mary gets up without an argument and walks out of the kitchen. She knocks gently on the door, and then walks in.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me."

Eric closes his laptop and takes off his bifocals. "Yes, I did. Why don't you sit down?" Mary does as she is told. "I just wanted you to know that if you felt like talking about it, I'm here for you. I know I'm probably the last person you would go to with your problems about this, but I just wanted to let you know that you could come to me if you wanted."

"Ok, thanks Dad. But like I just told everyone else, I'm OK. And I'm not just saying that so you'll get off my back, either. I thought it would be a lot tougher than this. I was envisioning not being able to get out of bed all-day and moping around the house when I eventually got up, but I'm downstairs with a spring in my step. I look at that as a big accomplishment."

"So do I. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're all right though? I just don't want you to be depressed. You're my daughter, and when you're in pain so am I."

"I'm not in pain. You have nothing to worry about, I'll be all right."

Mary leaves, and heads back for the kitchen. She remembers when she tried to go into the kitchen the last time, and Robbie showed up at her doorstep. Suddenly, she lost her appetite. She decides to instead go back to bed. She crawls back under the covers and pulls her pastel comforter up to her neck. Even though it is 95 degrees outside, she has a slight chill. Mary closes her eyes and tries to clear her mind of all thoughts. While trying to do that, she has an idea. She rolls over and reaches for her diary. She writes a little bit, but stops mid-entry and flips back to the first page. She reads the inspirational words that Wilson wrote to her when he gave her the gift, and begins to sob. Ruthie walk through the door, and sees Mary crying. Mary gets up and runs into the bathroom and closes the door, taking the diary with her. Ruthie is confused, but decides she should tell her parents. She runs down the stairs and tells her mother what she saw. Annie comes running up, and drags Lucy with her.

"Mary, are you OK?"

All Mary can do is sob. _That's the problem with my family. No one ever gets a moment of peace. I can't even cry by myself._

"OK Mary, I'll leave you alone." Annie walks down the stairs, and Lucy sits on the floor against the door. After a couple of minutes she knocks.

"Its Lucy. Can I come in?"

"Its open."

Lucy opens the door and walks into the small bathroom to find Mary sitting on the floor. "Did you lock the door?"

"No."

Lucy kneels next to her sister, and puts her hand on her arm. "Are you OK?"

"No, but I don't want to talk about it." 

"OK, you don't have to." Lucy spots the diary on the floor next to Mary. "What's that?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"You can stay if you want. I'm not making you leave."

Lucy realizes that Mary is confused, and walks out. "I'll be in the bedroom if you want to talk. Or if you want to sit in there, I'll go downstairs."

Mary just shakes her head, and turns away from Lucy. Lucy closes the door behind her, and Mary picks up the diary. _"You're a beautiful person…No matter what happens, I'll never leave your side…you'll get through this because you are a strong person…"_ Compliment after compliment made Mary cry. _Why did I let him go? Would this all have happened if we never broke up? I don't deserve a guy like Wilson. He's great; I'm not._ Mary takes a deep breath. _Calm down. You're getting yourself too worked up. Everything was fine. You're all right. Now get out of this bathroom and go apologize to Lucy._

She gets up and walks into her bedroom to find Lucy sitting on her bed. 

"I'm sorry. I was rude to you, and I shouldn't have been. I just got a little bit emotional."

"It's OK. You have every right to be a little crazy today."

The two sisters hug, and everything is OK. Mary has the same conversation with her mother and Ruthie, and then goes out for a drive to clear her head. She comes back around 2 o' clock, and waits around for Wilson to come pick her up. Everyone steers clear of Mary, not wanting her to blow up at them. They understand she is a little unstable right now, and they are trying to respect her space. They are all hoping that tomorrow things will go back to normal.


	3. Words

Wilson arrives at 5:30 to pick up Mary. When they get into his car, Wilson leans over and kisses her. He can sense that she is not OK.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, uh, let's just say that today was difficult for me. I completely reverted back to the way I was 6 months ago. It was really pathetic." Mary starts to get choked up over the subject, and becomes teary eyed. "I thought I was over this. I thought I was OK. But I'm not. I'm not OK." 

Mary is now in Wilson's arms, bawling her eyes out. She pulls away and he dries her eyes with his fingers.

"No one is forcing you to be over this. I knew today was going to be tough for you, but its not that bad. You made it out of the house, that's a big step."

"We're only in the driveway."

"So?" 

Mary laughs, and kisses Wilson's lips. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's alright. Let's just go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter to me."

"Did you eat anything today?"

"You know me to well."

"It was just a feeling I had, considering how your day went. It's your pick then. Where to?"

"Dairy Shack for a burger?"

"Sounds fine to me."

After they had gone five minutes down the road, they are stopped at a stoplight. Wilson turns to Mary and notices that she is not focused. 

"You still with me?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry."

"You have to stop apologizing to me."

"Fine."

The light changes and Wilson continues to drive. 30 seconds later, they pull into the parking lot and go inside. They get their food and sit down at a booth. He notices that Mary is only picking at her food, and not really eating it.

"Eat."

"I am."

"No your not."

"Fine." She takes a big bite out of her hamburger.

Wilson grabs Mary's hand in his. "Mare, its me. Calm down, your so tense."

"Sorry, I can't help it. I've put my wall back up. It'll come down, don't worry."

"Good. Do you still want to go somewhere and talk? If you don't, that's fine. If it's too much for you I'll understand."

"I still want to talk to you."

"OK, that's fine."

Mary sets her hamburger down on her plate and aimlessly tears apart the bun. Wilson grabs her hand. She continues to stare down at her plate.

"Mare, listen to me. I'm worried about you. You're not eating again and you seem so upset. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Alright, I'm not OK. But I don't want to discuss it here."

"Fine, we can go eat in the car."

They pick up their food and get back into Wilson's "Volvo". They both climb into the back seat and sit facing each other. 

"I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but what do you want me to do? I'll do whatever you want me to if it will help."

Mary shifts her position so that she is lying against Wilson. He puts his arm around her and she grabs his hand. 

"Your easy to please."

"In more ways then one."

Wilson raises and eyebrow and smiles. "Your back. I knew it wouldn't take much."

Mary laughs and sits up. "What time did you tell the babysitter you'd be back?"

"Between 11 and one."

"That's a pretty big gap."

"Depending how you were feeling-"

Mary glances down at her watch and sees that it is only 7:00. "Well, the night is young. I don't feel like talking in the parking lot, though."

"Me either. Where's that big make-out spot?"

"You mean McArthur's Point?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Up the street, turn left at the light."

"OK, let's go."

They arrive there and begin to talk.

"So, you pick- your problems or sex."

"There's a sentence I never thought I'd here." Wilson laughs. "Hmm…that's a tough one. Talking about myself will be easier."

"Ok."

"Though I have to admit that today was pretty bad, the thing that kept me going was you. Knowing I was going to see you allowed me to function. I know I wasn't very nice to you before, and I apologize. I should talk to you when something bothers me, not yell at you. None of this is your fault, and I shouldn't take this out on you. I'm feeling a lot better though, honest. It still hurts, but it seems like it was so long ago. Tomorrow is another day, one that does not mean anything special, except if you count the minor stuff, and life will go on. I'm better, really, and I owe it all to you." 

She leans over and kisses his lips gently before lying back down.

"I want you to know that you did this all by yourself. I didn't help you that much; I just stood by you. Those are two completely different things. I love you with all of my heart, Mare, and I'd never think of leaving you, especially when you need me to stay."

He can feel the tension run from her body as she relaxes in his arms. "I love you too Wilson, more then you'll ever know. You're my everything, and nothing is ever going to change that."

He kisses the top of her head, savoring the sweet aroma of her herbal shampoo. _This feels so right. I can't risk losing her, ever._

After the joy subsides, Mary speaks.

"Wilson, I have a problem. I was wondering if you could help me."

"I'll try."

"See, I want to talk to you, but I don't want to move from the way we are right now. Whatever shall I do?"

"That's tricky. Maybe we could try talking like this."

"Great idea."

They both laugh at the remarks, then turn their tone serious for their talk. Not knowing what to say, Mary let's out a nervous laugh.

"This is stupid. We can't just talk about sex in general. That would take forever,"

"You're right. So let's narrow it down a little bit."

Mary retakes Wilson hand. "Let's talk about us having sex." She feels no signs of apprehension from him, but even more surprisingly none form herself. She never was extremely comfortable talking about sex, but it didn't seem so embarrassing with Wilson. Everything was calm, and it seemed that nothing could go wrong.

"Okay, um, well, how do I put this? You know how much I care about you, but I don't want to make the same mistake twice. And you're still only 18, you're so young."

"You're only 20."

"Yeah, but I'm an old 20."

"I guess. And I can honestly say that no matter what my head is telling me, I am not ready to have a child. It's too much responsibility for me to handle. I have a hard enough time trying to take care of myself."

Wilson laughs.

"But if that wasn't an issue, would you want to?"

"Even though you think this is what you want, I don't think that you are using your best judgment. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you in any way."

"Why would you be taking advantage of me?"

"Because you're still going through all of this. It might seem like the right thing at the time, but in retrospect it probably won't seem like a good idea."

"But I think it is."

"That's not my only reason I wouldn't. I don't want a physical relationship with you, I mean, not that physical. I thought about this for a while, and I think that if we do have sex, it would ruin our relationship. Like right now, we're talking. I love talking with you. I just don't think our relationship would have made it through things of the caliber of the things we went through in the past if we got intimate."

"But our relationship is semi-physical now."

"Yeah, but-"

"I know."

"Good. What I want to know is whatever happened to waiting until marriage."

"I don't know. It doesn't seem that important anymore. I have to admit, though, that things are pretty messed up in my head right now. I don't have a clear answer to anything anymore."

"Well, if I had to guess why your doing this, I would say its because you've tried it now. But if I were you, I think I'd be too afraid to do it again."

"I am scared, you saw how I acted on Sunday. It doesn't mean I don't want to though. Even though I was brought up not to, I've thought about it for years."

Wilson chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Its just that you do seem like someone who thinks about it all the time."

"Well not all of the time, just a lot of the time."

This time they both laugh. 

"Seriously though. I can honestly say that I can picture myself with you, when the time is right."

"Same here. The hard part is telling when the right time is."

"Tell me about it. Do you think we'll ever get to the point in our relationship where we can tell when the right time is?"

"I hope so, Mare. I really do."

They talk for another two hours, and then fall asleep in each other's arms. Wilson wakes up at 10:30, and Mary is still in a deep sleep. Wilson maneuvers himself from under her and gets back into the front seat of the car. He drives back to Mary's house, but parks on the street, not in the driveway. He goes back into the backseat and shakes her awake. She opens her eyes and smiles at the sight of his face.

"I drove you home. Its 10:30."

She sits up and rubs her eyes. "Sit."

Wilson sits down next to her, as she snuggles into the side of his body.

"Wilson," she mumbles, still not fully awake. "I love you."

"I love you too Mary. Sleep, you're tired."

"No, I'm up, I'm up. Its not nice to sleep through our date." She opens her eyes fully and gazes up at him. "Don't go. Don't leave me. I want to stay with you, you know that feeling?"

"Yeah, I have it every time at look at you."

Mary's heart is warmed by his comment. "How did our relationship get this deep this fast?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's all of the stuff we've had to deal with together."

"Maybe. Do you think it's too overwhelming?"

"Not at all. Why, do you?"

"No. I just don't want to be scaring you away, that's all."

"Believe me, you're not. Nothing could scare me away at this point."

"Where do we go from here then Wilson?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the next step? Is there a next step?"

"Well, why don't we just take it slow."

"As long as things stay like this I have no problem with it."

"Have you ever thought about, um, never mind."

"No, tell me."

"Have you ever considered spending the rest of our lives together?"

"You mean marriage?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I have thought about it. But to be completely honest with you, I never let my mind wander too far."

"Oh, okay. Because before when I fell asleep, I had this dream, and it was," Mary struggles through the topic, "really nice. I don't know, I'm not saying that that's what I feel the next step is, but it is _a_ step, one worth at least considering."

"I agree. I'll give it some thought."

"Me, too."

Wilson hates lying to Mary. He wonders if she can tell that he has been lying through his teeth about the whole marriage thing. He has been thinking about it, for 2 months now, but hasn't really come to a conclusion. Now, as they sit there together holding each other like they have so many times in the past, he has finally reached a decision.

"You should get home to Billy. It's costing you six bucks an hour to sit here with me and do nothing."

 "I like sitting here with you. I'll stay for a little longer."

"Okay, I'd like that." 

There is silence as they both think.

"Look, if I did anything to make you think I'm trying to rush into something, I'm not."

"I don't think that. I'm glad that you brought it up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I gained some perspective."

Mary completely misses Wilson's hint. She looks down and notices that Wilson's hand is nonchalantly at his thigh, in an open fist. She takes her pointer and places it inside, and his fingers gently tighten around hers. Her eyes start to get teary, and she rubs them with her free hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"OK." Wilson looks down at his watch. "You're tired, it's late, I think I will go now, all right?"

"Five more minutes?"

"You look exhausted though."

"I am a little tired, but I really don't want you to leave. I wish I could go back with you or you could stay at my house with me, or something." Mary's voice gets quiet. "My heart breaks every time you leave me."

"I know. I don't like to leave you either. But you've had a long day. You should sleep. And I do have to get home to Billy."

"You're right, I'm being selfish."

Wilson kisses her lips tenderly. "I like it when you're selfish. I get to spend more time with you then."

Mary smiles. "So, what re you're plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, uh, I have one thing I have to do, but besides that nothing."

"Great. I guess you could leave then, since I'm going to see you tomorrow."

Wilson smiles. "Ok."

They kiss passionately until they run out of air. They both gasp for their breath as Mary leans in for another kiss. Wilson puts his fingers to her lips, stopping her.

"Good night." He kisses her cheek softly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

Wilson starts up the car and drives down the street. Mary just stands there, staring at him. Her eyes cannot leave his face, and her gaze follows the car until it is out of sight. _I'll see him tomorrow. I can wait until then. I just wish I didn't have to._


	4. Confusion

Wilson takes Billy out the next morning to do some errands. After they finish, Billy asks to go to the park. Thinking this would be a perfect opportunity for him to see Mary, Wilson decides to swing by her house and see if she would like to go with them. 

He and Billy get out of the car and ring the doorbell. Simon opens the door, and stares blankly at them, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, were you here before?"

"No."

"Did she call you?"

"No, we were on our way to the park and I just figured we'd stop and see if Mary would like to come."

"Oh, well I doubt that. But I think I can speak for all of us when I say we're glad you're here."

"What?"

"I don't know exactly what happened, but Mary went wild and locked herself in the bathroom again. She's crying hysterically and no one can comfort her. Whenever anyone knocks on the door, she asks for them to get you. I swear, she's turning into Lucy."

"Is she OK?"

"I have no idea. My guess is, no."

"Can I give it a shot?"

"Please!"

Wilson laughs.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Mary, she's just been kind of wacky since everything happened." says Simon.

"She's not wacky, she's just adjusting."

"I don't know, she seems pretty wacky to me."

"Which bathroom, hers?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Thanks."

"No, thank you."

Wilson turns to walk up the stairs. "Wait, Wilson. I think she'll need your undivided attention. I'll watch Billy."

"Thanks Simon."

"What about the park?" Billy asks, upset.

"You're going to go play with Simon, and Daddy's going to go get Mary so we can all go to the park."

"Ok."

Wilson runs up the stairs and into the attic. Everyone is crowded around the bathroom door, shouting at Mary to come out. Even over all of their loud voices, you can still here her sobs. 

"Oh, Wilson. Thank God you're here." Eric remarks at the sight of him, tiredness showing in his voice.

"Wilson?!" Mary yells from the bathroom.

"Hey Mare. Can I come in?" Wilson yells to the door.

Mary unlocks the door and lets him in, then quickly locks it behind him. She throws her arms around him and buries her face into his shirt.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not OK."

"Why?"

"I was going to walk up the stairs when the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and no one was there. But I found this taped to the door."

She hands a piece of paper to Wilson and he reads it. 

_Mary,_

_I've seen you around- you and your stupid boyfriend. You crying all over him. That should be me. I want you back. I'm going to get you, no matter what it takes. That guy doesn't stand a chance. I punched him out once, I can do it again. Tell him to beware, because I'm coming for him. I'm coming for you, too. If you don't cooperate, I won't be held accountable for my actions. I love you Mary, and I won't stop at anything until you're back with me._

_-Robbie_

Wilson pulls Mary tightly to him. She can tell that he is scared, but not trying to show it.

"You have to do something about this."

"Like what?"

"Call the police."

"No. That would just make him mad."

 "It's going to be OK. He can't do anything to you, I won't let him."

Mary sniffles in response.

"Did you tell your parents about this?"

"No. I don't want them to worry about me."

"They have to know."

"OK. I'm so sorry Wilson."

"What for?"

"I put you in danger. He better not hurt you. How did this happen? Why did it have to turn into this?"

"I don't know Mare. But I do know that it'll be OK."

Mary weeps in Wilson's arms, as he thinks up what he should do to comfort her.

"Look. Billy's downstairs with Simon. I promised him I'd take him to the park. That's why I stopped by, to see if you wanted to go with us. Want to get out of the house?"

"What if he sees us?"

"He won't. And if he does, I'll protect you."

"I don't know. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Nothing will happen Mare. Besides, I think it will be good for you to get some fresh air."

"You're right. But what if-"

"Stop worrying. We'd just be going to the park. There'd be tons of people there. Even if he did see us, he wouldn't do anything to insane."

"I don't know about that, but I guess its okay."

Wilson puts the letter in his pocket as they both stand up. Mary reluctantly opens the door, to find her family still huddled around the door. She pushes through them, and then turns around.

"Wilson and I are taking Billy to the park."

"OK. Is everything okay now?" Eric asks his daughter, growing angrier by the second.

"No."

"Uh, Mary why don't you go get Billy for me." Wilson suggests.

Mary glares at him, trying to get him to stop whatever he is planning on doing. He smiles at her, signaling that it is ok. She walks downstairs, frustrated.

"Reverend Camden, I know what's bothering Mary. But, do you have a copier by any chance?"

"Uh, yes, I do, in my office."

"Could I make a copy of something? If you come with me, I'll tell you what's going on."

They walk downstairs and avoid all contact with Mary. Once they sneak into the office, Wilson pulls out the note. As he is making the copy, he explains everything to Reverend Camden.

"Mary said that she found this note taped to the door this morning. It's form Robbie. It really got her scared." Wilson takes the copy and puts it in his pocket. "Now, I'm going to take Mary out for about an hour, hour and a half. Please make sure you do something about this, call Sergeant Michaels if you have to. She doesn't want to take action over this herself, so maybe you could help."

"Sure Wilson. Thank you, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Your welcome, sir. Bye."

Wilson walks out to his car and hops in.

"You two ready to go?"

"What did you say to them?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"What if I don't trust you?"

"Well you'll just have to this time."

"Fine." Mary says with an attitude. 

Wilson takes her hand. "Everything is all right. So Robbie's a little nuts. Big deal."

"It is a big deal. I think your taking this too lightly."

"And I think your overreacting, so we're even."

"I am not overreacting!"

"Yes you are. You're getting yourself too worked up about all of this."

Mary tries to calm down. "Don't argue with me. I need you."

"Ok, I'm sorry. And believe it or not, I need you too."

"What would you need me for?"

"To add excitement into my life. Who else would bring all of this drama with them?"

"Drama?" Mary says hurt.

"Sorry. Can I drive now?"

"In one second. Are we fighting?"

"No. We just disagreed, its different."

"How?"

"Because it was a civil disagreement."

Mary laughs. "OK. Now you can drive."

They get to the park and Billy runs over to the jungle gym. This leaves Mary and Wilson alone to talk. Mary leans against Wilson and kisses his cheek. He puts his arm around her, feeling her smooth skin of her arm under his bare hands.

"I have something I have to tell you."

"Okay…"

"Before we left your house, I gave your dad the letter. I told him to do something about it while we were gone."

Mary sits up fully and stares into Wilson eyes with hurt in her own. "You what?! I told you not to do anything."

"I know, but you can't just do nothing. What if he is serious and something happens to you when I'm not around that could have been prevented. I would never forgive myself."

"I guess your right. I just don't want to make this a bigger deal than it has to be."

"It is a big deal, though. You were threatened and probably stalked by a man who has a history of being violent and raping you."

Mary winces at the words. _Rape._ She shudders when she thinks back to that awful February night. Sometimes it is vague what had happened, but right now it seemed to be crystal clear. Wilson realizes what Mary is doing, and tries to snap her out of it. He waves his hand in front of Mary's face, until she blinks again.

"Mary, don't do that to yourself. It was a long time ago. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it."

"How do you know? You weren't there."

"You're a strong person. If there were something you could have done you would have. You should be thankful that you got back safely."

"I know. Its just hard."

Wilson softly kisses Mary's natural colored lips. "You have to stop thinking about it. Let it go."

"But how can I let it go if he won't."

"Its not that he's not letting go of that, he's not letting go of you. And who could blame him? You're smart, gorgeous, kind, loving, sweet…"

Mary kisses him. "Stop, you're going to make me cry."

"OK. So, let's change the subject. Are you ready to start school in a couple of weeks?"

"No. He'll find me there and hurt me."

"No he won't. Matt will be there to protect you, right?"

"I guess, but I haven't really talked to him much. The last time we had a conversation like the way we used to be was when I got home from the hospital- the first time, and it wasn't a real conversation. It was more like an argument."

"Well, now you'll share something together. It'll bring you closer."

"Frankly, I don't really care. Nothing has been the same between me and my family since all of this, and it doesn't bother me in the least. I realized that I don't need them like I used to. I don't even think I really need them at all. I only need two people to get through life, myself and you Wilson. Everyone else doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't even need my parents that much. I haven't come to them with any problems, or had a civil conversation with them, or anything like that in 6 months and 2 days. I don't need them anymore, I need you."

"I'm flattered, but you do need your family. You're just growing up. Your not relying on them as much anymore, it happens."

"Speaking of which, I was thinking of getting my own place. And I, um, was thinking of getting a job."

"Well, that's great, Mare."

"And I was wondering if you and Billy would want to move in with me whenever I find something. I don't want to live with them anymore, but I don't want to be alone. I never want to be alone again, or be with anyone I don't trust. That's part of the reason I want out. I'm sick of having to look over my shoulder all of the time. I trust you completely, and I want to be with you."

"How can I put this lightly? No."

Mary laughs. "I figured you'd say that. I wasn't really all that serious about it."

Wilson lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. Its not that I wouldn't love to live with you, but-"

"I know, I know.  It wouldn't be good for Billy, anyways."

"You're right. Besides, I don't think us living together would be such a good idea. We'd have to much free time on our hands."

Mary looks confused. Wilson tries to clarify. "I don't want to beyond kissing with you right now."

"Okay."

"That's it? No fight?"

"I respect you, I respect your wishes, and I agree with you."

"Wow. You really are growing up."

Mary punches Wilson's arm playfully, then leans against him. 

"Calm down. Think happy thoughts. Relax."

"You know, you're not helping."

"Sorry."

Mary looks Wilson's eyes. He can see the unshed tears lurking in hers. They don't say anything; they only stare at one another. Wilson can see all of Mary's pain, and he slightly trembles as he senses it. He brushes her face softly with the back of his hand.

"I love you," he whispers before capturing her in his sweet embrace. They kiss for a while and comfort each other. Neither of them has any words to describe their emotions. Suddenly, Mary mumbles something.

"What?"

"I want to go home. Please, can you take me home?"

"Sure. Are you ok though? Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You did everything right. I don't know. Something is just telling me to go home. If you could sit with me, though, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"OK. You go sit in the car. Let me go get Billy."

Mary goes over to the car and sits there until Wilson returns with his son. 

"I'll drop Billy back off home they I'll take you to your house and sit with you."

"Thank you."

They return to the Camden house, and you can sense that something is up. Mary could just tell that they did something drastic. It is all too overwhelming for her, and she told Wilson she would be right back. After she leaves, Eric approaches Wilson.

"You weren't gone very long."

"She told me she wanted to go home."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is she acting funny to you?"

"A little. She's been a little distant, and then she was herself again, then out of the clear blue she wanted to go home. Something's definitely bothering her, I just haven't figured out what yet."

"You'll let me know if she's not OK, won't you?"

"Yes, definitely. I have her best interests at heart, and I know you do, too. I think her problem is that she hasn't figured that out yet, and it's a real shame that she hasn't."

"I agree. Will you do me a favor Wilson?"

"Sure."

"I called Sergeant Michaels, and the last I heard they were getting a warrant out for Robbie's arrest. I don't know how she'd take it if I was the one who told her. Would you do that for me?"

"No problem." Wilson breaks his pattern of speech. He finds the right words to express what he wants to say best. "Do you think he was serious?"

"I don't know. I never liked Robbie, though. Something just didn't seem right with him from the beginning."

"Is she safe? Is there anything we can do to protect her?"

"There probably isn't much we can do to protect her physically. Mentally, I think we've lost her."

"No you haven't. She's just still confused."

"She's not in any immediate danger, anyways. You aren't either, Wilson."

"I'm not concerned for me, I'm concerned about Mary."

"Its all right to be scared. Somebody threatened you, being frightened is a natural reflex."

"I know, but I'm not scared. I can't be scared, even if I wanted to be, because I think she'd loose it if she was."

Eric laughs, then it hits him what Wilson is saying. 

"She's fine. Really. One thing I've learned form spending so much time with her is that if you make something even a little bit of a bigger deal than it actually is, she'll make it into a huge thing. I know you want to help, so just stay calm and don't treat her any differently. That's all that she's looking for."

"Thanks Wilson."

Mary walks back down the stairs and stands next to Wilson.

"Hello Mary."

"Hi Dad."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to leave. I wanted to go outside with Wilson, anyways."

She takes Wilson's arm and drags him out the back door. She sits down at the picnic table, and puts her head in her hands.

"What did they do about Robbie?"

"They have a warrant out for his arrest."

Mary puts her head down in despair and Wilson sits down next to her. He puts his arm around her, but she moves it. She takes his hand and merely holds it in hers unaffectionately.

"Please, just don't. I'm not in the mood."

"Ok. I understand this is hard for you Mare-"

"No, you don't. You wouldn't understand. You haven't been in trouble before."

"Well, you're right, I haven't. But trouble stems from bad decisions, and I'm the poster kid for bad decisions."

"When were thrown into the back of a cop car and locked in a cell for 2 hours?!"

"I wasn't. I'm only trying to help though."

"Well, you can't. Not this time."

"Do you want me to go then?"

"Do you really want to stay with me?" She says being snippy.

"Not if you're going to be like this. You're better than this Mary, I'm only trying to help." 

He drops Mary's hand and gets up. He walks over to the gate, but then stops. He turns back around and walks towards Mary.

"I'm sorry. If I really wanted to help you, I wouldn't leave you here by yourself. I love you."

"I love you."

"But promise me you'll stop thinking about all of this?"

"I'll try, but it won't be easy."

"I know, but it will happen eventually."

"I guess so."

"Look, I, I'm getting a little frustrated here. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know. I've got all this different stuff running through my head. I don't know what I want from anything- from you, from life. And honestly, I feel like you're pressuring me. Pressuring me into what I don't know, but I feel pressured. I have to sort some stuff out, and I can't do it with you asking me a thousand questions. I know you just want to make sure I'm OK, and that's sweet of you, but I'm not OK and there isn't anything for you to do about it. When I need your help, you know I won't hesitate to ask you for it. I need time to think, but I don't want you to leave. But, you know, maybe you should go, because I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I don't want to have them ask me questions, I'd much rather have you interrogate me. You can tell when I'm angry, or sad, and they can't. They always have to ask me about it. You ask because you want to fix it. They ask because they're nosy. I haven't talked to Ruthie in a long time because I don't want her to find anything out. I don't want any of them to find anything out."

"Find what out?"

"Find out about my life."

"There's nothing wrong with your life."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. You have nothing to hide from them."

"I'm just so depressed. Whatever happened to the happy-go-lucky Mary that I used to be?"

"A lot of stuff. I think the main thing is that you lost yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You lost touch with everything that makes you, you. Look at yourself. You're not like this. This is not Mary Camden."

Mary starts to lighten up. "OK, so who is Mary Camden?"

Wilson leans over and kisses Mary passionately. She kisses him back, and slips her tongue between his lips. They pause to breath and Mary leans back into Wilson. He stops her and grabs her hand.

"C'mon I have to show you something."

"Okay."

Wilson drags Mary upstairs and into the bathroom. He places her in front of the mirror, and then kisses her again softly. After the one kiss, he gently turns Mary's face toward the mirror. 

"This is Mary Camden." He says to her as he places his arms around her waist.

"Let's go into my bedroom."

"What do you have in mind?" he asks, apprehensively. 

"Nothing, just come with me."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"I don't know if I should."

"What are you so worried about? I just want to take a nap."

"You sure that's OK?"

"Positive. Let's go."

"Okay."

Wilson reluctantly follows Mary up the stairs to her bedroom in the attic. It is empty, so Mary closes the door and sits down on the bed.

"Sit." She commands seductively.

"I don't know Mare."

"Please!"

"Fine."

He lies down on the bed, and Mary curls up next to him.

"Don't blame me if you fall off the bed."

"If I do I'm taking you down with me." Mary says, teasing Wilson.

"You better not."

Mary does not respond. She has already fallen asleep. Wilson follows her into a deep slumber after about 5 minutes. Taking care of Mary really tires him out.


	5. Anger

Matt walks into Mary room, and sees Wilson and Mary lying on the bed together. _Oh no, not this again. They're getting way too close. Maybe I should break this up._ Matt leans over and scoops Mary up into his arm. He walks down the stairs with her, and she begins to wake up.

"Wilson…" she mumbles, still not fully awake.

"Not quite." Matt answers.

Mary opens her eyes fully and looks up to find her brother. "Matt? What are you doing?"

"It's for your own good."

"What?"

"You shouldn't do things like that with Wilson."

"Things like what? Put me down!"

Matt lowers Mary to the floor and she stands up. She tries to run back up the stairs, but Matt blocks her path.

"Why won't you let me go? Why are you doing this to me?" Mary shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Like I said, you shouldn't be doing things like that with Wilson."

"Like what? We were taking a nap, big deal."

"It is a big deal."

"No it wasn't."

"Mary, I know how guy's minds work."

"Wilson isn't a guy. He's a man."

Wilson runs down the stairs to see Matt and Mary standing at the base of them, both of them seeming mad. "W-What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing, let's go." Mary says, grabbing Wilson's hand.

"Mary!" Matt says, his tone pleading for her attention.

"Maybe I should go."

"You don't have to."

"I think I should." He kisses Mary's cheek. "I'll call you."

"No, you're not leaving. You don't have to listen to Matt."

"No, but you do." Matt tells Mary.

"No I don't! I'm an adult! Why can't everybody just leave me- us- alone? I don't need your help or anyone else's!"

Mary is so loud that the whole street probably heard her. Wilson begins to walk away and Mary gets even louder.

"You can't take Wilson away form me! If he has to go, then I'm leaving, too!" she says, tears streaming down her face.

"Where would you go, huh?" Matt asks.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter."

Annie and Eric come up the stairs.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Wilson answers, "I was just leaving."

"No he wasn't!"

"Matt, could I talk to you?" Wilson asks.

"Wilson, no!"

"Yes. I want to talk to him." Wilson says calmly.

"Why? What are you going to tell him?"

"Nothing personal."

"Yes you are. You're going to talk to him about us. That's private."

Wilson takes Mary's hand. "Calm down. The worst that could happen from this is that I wont be able to see you until Wednesday or something."

"But-"

"No buts. Just stay calm and go with the flow."

"Mary, could your mother and I have a word with you?' Eric asks.

Mary and her parents go upstairs into her room while Matt and Wilson go downstairs.

"First off," Wilson sys, "we weren't doing anything. We really were just taking a nap."

"I know, and I believe you."

"And secondly, I understand where you're coming from."

"Its not you Wilson. We like you."

"No offense, but do you know how many times I have heard that in the past six months?"

"Sorry, but its true Mary's the real problem. She's just so..."

"Difficult?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to say in case you were going to yell her. Things are already bad enough. Around here."

"Believe me, I'm feeling ht same way you are. I mean, I love her, but there just comes a point when you say enough."

"That's exactly what I was going to tell her. A line has to be drawn somewhere. Everything she's doing with you is not right. She's taking advantage of you, and from what I can see she isn't doing it very nicely."

"She knows it, too. She's told me. I don't think she's just taking advantage of me; she's just relying on me too much. I don't know what to say to her though. I don't want her mad at me."

"Yeah, and I f she was mad at you, who would she talk to? Matt says jokingly.

"I don't think she could be mad at you though. She really loves you."

*   *   *   *   *  *  *  *  *

Meanwhile upstairs…

"You can't forbid me to see Wilson!"

"You're right, we cant but we're asking you to take a break from him. Take some time to sort things out, spend some time with your family, do something for yourself." Annie tries to reason.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Mary, believe it or not, we lobe you- all of us. Your brothers and sisters look up to you, and you little "search for yourself" is tearing this family apart. As long as you live under our rook, you're going to have to at least attempt to change your attitude." Eric says sternly. 

"Then I won't live under your rook. I'm leaving."

Both of her parents are taken aback by her remark.

"Wait. That came out wrong. I didn't meant dot you to leave"

Mary doesn't answer.

"Come on, let's talk about this!" Eric screams after his daughter.

Mary runs out of the house and unto her car, she drives down the street, and then stops. She starts to cry, and for the first time she has exactly what she's been saying she wanted. No one was around to console her or to ask her any questions. She finally realizes that she does need people- her family even- to help her through this. She starts her car, backs up, and drives toward her house. She pulls into her driveway and ties to pull herself together. As she dries her eyes, Wilson emerges from the house. He sees her sitting in her car and becomes puzzled.

"Have you been sitting here the entire time?"

"No, I drove down the street and then came back here."

"Oh. They just sent me out here to go and look for you."

"Well, you found me."

"Yeah. Look, about before…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do. I was extremely rude to you and my family, but above all you. I didn't have any reason to be. You were only following my orders. I'm so sorry for all of that Wilson. I love you. And no matter what happens, whatever my parents make me do, even if we don't end up together of the rest of our lives, I'll always love you."

"I love you too Mary."

"Now, I'm going inside to apologize to my family and ask for their help. Want to watch?"

"Gladly, but I have to warn you they're all waiting inside to ambush you as soon as you walk through the door."

"Great." She says sarcastically. "Oh well, I have something I'd like to say to them anyways."

Wilson and Mary both walk into the house as the Camden family swarms Mary, just like Wilson said they were going to. They pull her into the living room and sit her down. Wilson takes his place next to his girlfriend, and the rest of the family fills in.

"Mary, first off we all owe you an apology. We haven't exactly supported you through all of this."

"No. You don't owe me anything. I have to apologize to you. I'm sorry for everything. For six months you've put up with my many moo swings when you didn't have to. Matt, I'm sorry for not listening to you. Lucy, I'm sorry for not listening to you. Lucy, I'm sorry being rude to you when you helped me. And believe me, you did help. Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David, I've been mean to all of you unnecessarily. I'm sorry. Mom and dad, I haven't been a very good daughter. And I already apologized for Wilson. I'm so, so sorry." Her eyes start to fill up with tears. 

"I love all of you," Mary says picking up Wilson's hand.

"We know Mary, and we love you, too."

"I want to try and attempt to explain to you the method of my madness. When Robbie raped me, he kept yelling at me over an over- telling me what to do, shouting orders in my ears, and I hated that. You all know that I'm my own person, and him telling me what to do really bothered me. Now more than ever I have become overly sensitive to people instructing me on my actions. So when all of you tell me to do things, like stop seeing Wilson for example, I don't know how to take it. I'm not telling you not to boss me around. You're my family, that's your job. I am just letting you be ware of this."

"Ok Mary." Annie says sounding slightly confused and sickened by her daughter's recollection of that horrific night. "We will all take that into consideration."

Mary starts to say something, but changing her mind and restarts with a new sentence. "And now that I have brought up Wilson, maybe we could discuss him and me and our relationship for a little bit?"

"Let's go Ruthie. Grab a twin." Simon says.

"But we were just getting to the good part!" Ruthie whines.

Eric gestures for them to leave.

"OK, fine, fine." Ruthie says as she accompanies David out of the living room.

"Well, its not big deal, I just wanted to say that what me and Wilson do is no one's business but ours."

"Yes but-" Eric starts.

"Dad, you raided me right. I'm 18 now. I know the difference between right and wrong…"

Lucy clears her throat and glances cruelly in Mary's direction. Mary looks back at her, partly in betrayal and partly in fear.

"Anyways, I'm not an idiot. And no matter what you say or do I am not going to stop seeing Wilson, or calling him, or whatever unless we both decide that's what we want to do. And I can speak for myself when I say that I'm not going to want to stop seeing him anytime soon. So you can tell him or me anything you want but it isn't going to change anything, OK?"

Eric starts to speak but Annie covers his mouth.

"OK honey."

"So, uh, are we done here then?" Eric asks.

"Yes."

"All right. Matt, Lucy, let's leave them alone."

"But-" Lucy starts.

"Lucy, come on. Mary, we're glad you came back home."

Her parents, brother, and sister walk out of the room leaving Mary and Wilson alone. Mary stares at him lovingly, but Wilson feels sickened by her phony grin.

"I thought you were going to tell them that you want their help."

"I was going to, but then I saw their faces and I just couldn't."

"So you decided to tell them that we're never going to break up?"

"I didn't say that. I said that they are never going to break us up. That's different."

"To me it sounded like you told them we were going to be together forever."

"Well, we might be, right?"

"I don't know, maybe. That's not what this conversation is about."

"Then what is it about?"  
"You a your attitude lately."

"What? Whose side are you on?"

"There is no sides. Look, can't we talk about this rationally?"

"I don't know-no. we shouldn't be talking about this at all."

"I think we should. Have you listened to yourself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been rude, obnoxious, loud, and not just to your family."

"Are you saying I've been rude and all of that to you?"

"Well you have to admit you haven't been very nice."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"No, we have to talk about it. Aren't you listening to me? I'm saying I don't like the way you're treating me."

Mary doesn't have time to let her emotions take over. Her voice becomes very timid and her hands start to shake, but she does not cry or get angry.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What! No."

"Yes you are. That's what you were leading up to."

"No it wasn't. I just didn't know how to get through to you."

"You're lying. You're not in love with me, you feel sorry for me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! And if you didn't we wouldn't be going out anymore, would we?"

"Mary, listen to me."

"What? What do you have to say?" she asks not raising her voice, hurt more than anything else.

"Well, I, uh…"

"I knew it." Mary's voice starts to crackle, sounding like she is crying, but no tears form. "How could you?! You of all people Wilson!"

Wilson takes Mary hand. "Mare," he pleads.

She violently pulls her hand from his. "No. Don't 'Mare' me."

"Mary, I do love you."

"No you don't! If you loved me you wouldn't be saying this to me, not like this."

Wilson leans in and kisses Mary, and by reflex she kisses him back. Realizing what she is doing, she stops herself.

"No!" she starts crying hysterically. "NO!"

She runs upstairs to her room, leaving Wilson alone in the living room. He runs after her, but she is too fast. He gets to the door just as she slams it. He lets out a heavy sigh as he hears her sobbing loudly inside. His brain is telling him to leave her alone, but his heart is telling him to fix this. He knocks gently, hoping she won't flip out on him.

"Go away."

"Can we talk?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Well then will you listen?"

"I doubt you'll say anything I want to hear."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do."

"Mary, I'm sorry. Please, let me come in. you don't have to say anything to me. Please just listen."

Mary opens the door and sits back down on her bed, not saying a word to him. Wilson can see that her eyes are red from crying, and can sense that she is truly hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I thought confronting you about your behavior would be the most effective method, and when you didn't listen to me I lost it. I do feel slightly sorry for you, I admit it, but I really do love you. But I can love you and have sympathy for you, can't I? I just hope that you'll forgive me. What I did was stupid, and I'm a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"I was trying to tell you to think before you speak, but I stopped doing that myself once I got annoyed with you."

Mary puts her head on Wilson's shoulder, and he puts his arm around her. As she leans against him, she listens to his advice and thinks before she talks.

"You're right. I should think before I open my mouth. I'm sorry I got so mad, but how would you react if your whole world crumbled before you?"

"Huh?"

"Wilson, you are my whole world- my everything. When you turned on me, like everyone else had, I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry I put you in that situation."

"Me too. Do you really feel sorry for me?"

"A little bit. You've been through so much, way more than you ever should have been. And I've seen the effects those events have had on you, and I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I don't know, I know you can fend for yourself, you did punch Robbie and all, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I want to protect you. When I hold you in my arms, you just feel so petite and I can feel the fear radiating from your body."

"Petite? I would hardly consider myself petite. I mean, I'm 5'6 ½"."

"I know, but I have a different perception when I wrap my arms around you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How do you perceive me then?"

"Well, it's not really a perception but more of a picture I have in my head."

"Okay."

"You know when you got hit by that car?"

"You really know how to cheer a girl up, you know that?"

"Sorry, but the picture I have in my head of you is when you were in the hospital then. Remember when you started crying?"

"I knew I wouldn't live that down. Wait, that's how you picture me- all lonely and feeble?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because you looked so beautiful. It felt so good being able to help you. Even though I was only beginning to get to know the real Mary Camden, it hurt my heart to see you in that much pain, both physical and emotional." 

"Look, I don't know how to say this, or anything anymore. I, um, OK. I feel like sometimes our relationship is hot, and sometimes it's cold. Not that that is really a bad thing, but whenever I'm hot, you're cold, and vice versa."

"So do you want me to stop? I'll stop."

"No, I like when you talk to me. But maybe we should take a little break. Not from each other, but from our relationship being so hot and heavy. Right now I feel like it's a little strong, too strong for me to handle."

"I agree with you. You have seemed kind of in over your head lately. So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave? I'll go."

"No wait, stop. You're OK with this?"

"Yeah."

Mary kisses him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"To thank your for being so understanding about everything."

"I understand more than you think, believe me."

"So, if we're going to slow down a little, we should come up with things that are OK, or not ok?"

"Saying we love each other?"

"I don't know. I don't want to stop saying it, and I do love you, but maybe we- I- shouldn't throw the words around so much?"

"Done. Sex?"

"Having sex or talking about sex?"

"Talking about sex- we're not having sex."

"Do you know how nervous you get when I bring that up?"

"Yeah, because I don't want to make that mistake again, and if I become comfortable with the idea of having sex with you then I'm afraid that one day I wont be able to control myself anymore, and we will have sex. Do you know how hard it is to stop with you?"

"Can't be any harder than it is for stop with you."

"See this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. We aren't at this point in our relationship yet."

"You're right, I guess, so no talking about sex."

"And what about our infamous naps?"

"What fun will our relationship be without them?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Do you feel comfortable with napping together?"

"Sort of."

"Does it feel awkward?"

"No, not at all."

"I need them. They keep me sane. They're staying."

"You're being bossy."

"Well you're too indecisive so we're even."

"Whoa, big word."

"Now that was uncalled for."

"Sorry."

"So, are we all squared away now?"

"Yup. Everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes." Wilson leans in and kisses Mary. "You sure you want to take things slow?"

After that kiss, Mary has to think about her answer. "Yes, we have to."

"Ok, so we have officially kissed and made up."

"And I am going to think more about you as my boyfriend rather than my personal 24 hour support group."

"That's all I ask. No what?"

"Nap?"

"Sure."

They lie down together on Mary's bed, but neither of them is tired. They both just lie there enjoying the comfort of being with the person they love. While holding each other, nothing can go wrong. Both believe that they really have found true love. Neither of them would let go of the other for anything. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It wont be as good anymore. What if we never go back to the way we were just this morning?_ Mary thinks. _Too bad we have to take it slow. I was ready to make a commitment, a real commitment._ Wilson says to himself.

*****

I really hate this last chapter. I didn't like the one before it either. I haven't updated in such a long time, though, so I posted it anyways. Maybe if I have time I will go back and fix them. I have to do something; even **I** have to admit this is pretty bad. I mean, the last two chapters happened in one day. WAY WAY WAY too fast. That is my problem when I write, I go to fast and I don't give enough detail. Anyways, right now besides hating my story, I'm in a lull, so I have even less incentive to write. I have absolutely no clue where to go from here. Hopefully something will come to me so I will be able to finish this story and start a whole new one. This whole Mary getting raped thing is boring me. I want to write an episode in dialogue format, or something completely unrealistic- like Mary and Wilson moving in together and not married. Just thought I'd share that with you. If you don't see anything for me for a while, you'll know why. I'm open to suggestions though (to finish this story) so feel free to tell me. I have the ending all figured out already, I even have the second to last chapter half written, but I need at least one more major event to fill up about the span of about a week. Thanks for all of your support! Hope you like my story, even if I'm not too pleased with it.


	6. Reconciliation

"Will you spend the night with me?" Mary asks Wilson, still lying against him from their alleged nap. "Please?"

"I thought we were going to take things slower."

"Well, we are but…"

"But what? You said-"

"I know what I said. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"How come?"

"I'm scared."

"Why? Because of this whole stupid Robbie thing? He probably was arrested by now anyways."

"It still doesn't make me feel safe. And besides, Lucy's staying over Shelby's tonight, so I'm going to be up here all by myself."

"Yeah, but do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"You know when I ask you to spend the night there's nothing sexual behind it. But I guess I could always sleep in Ruthie's room, not that she'd protect me much."

"All right, all right, I'll stay. But I can't keep dumping Billy on my mom like this. He's my responsibility, not hers."

"He could stay in Sam and David's room, like he did before."

"Yeah, I guess so. He does like playing with them."

"Great. But I still have to ask my parents if it's ok."

"Why don't I ask them?"

"Why? What else do you have in mind?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you do. But I guess I should trust you so go ahead."

Wilson walks downstairs and seeks Mrs. Camden.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Wilson. What's on your mind?"

"First of all, Mary and I had a fight. I tried to straighten her out, big mistake. She just ended up getting really mad at me, so I had to apologize before I even got a chance to finish. And I also wanted to apologize to you for the way she acted. She gets really defensive when it comes to me, I don't know why."

"You don't have to apologize for her. And she didn't do anything wrong anyways. She meant well."

"I guess so. Well, because I apologized we made up, and now she wants me to spend the night with her because she's scared about Robbie. That's why I came down here, to ask you if that would be ok."

"You don't seem to be too thrilled with the whole idea. Do you want to do this?"

"Well if she really is scared then yes, but I can't tell if she is actually scared or she just wants me with her. Not that it's a bad thing, her wanting to spend time with me, its just that- I shouldn't be discussing this with you. I trust you, but I don't want to have to go through another fight with her today."

"You shouldn't have to worry about whether or not what you're saying will cause a fight between you two."

"I know."

"And if you don't want to stay, blame it on me and say I won't let you. I'll take full responsibility if you want."

"No, I'll stay. She says that she needs me." 

"OK then, that's fine with me."

"Ok, thanks Mrs. Camden."

Wilson walks back up the stairs.

"Wilson, wait!"

Hearing Annie he comes back down.

"Where would the two of you be sleeping? I hope not in her bed."

"I honestly don't know what she had in mind, but I bet that's what she was planning on doing."

"I don't know about that. I trust you both, I just don't like the idea of it."

"I understand. We could stay on the couch."

"Yeah, I'd be more comfortable with that. I was going to suggest you take Lucy's bed but that's stupid."

Wilson laughs.

"Thank you Mrs. Camden."

"And don't forget, Billy is welcome here anytime."

"Thanks."

*************

Later that night, after Billy and the rest of the house is asleep, Mary and Wilson lay together on the couch.

_Do I love her? Yes, I do. Then why am I so angry with her? I shouldn't be this mad if I love her. But I do love her. So all I have to do is stop being mad, right?_ Wilson lets out a heavy sigh as he ponders his mixed emotions.

"What's wrong?" Mary asks him.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." _It's not that big of a deal. You've said it before. Just say it. _ "I-I love you."

"I love you too. And I can't thank you enough for doing this. I could tell you kind of didn't want to, but you did it anyways. I just really needed you to be here for me tonight."

"You know what we should have done? We should have called Sergeant Michaels and found out if they actually did arrest him yet. Not that I'm not 100% sure that they did, but just to make sure."

"You're right, we should have. But it's too late to call now. I'm ok though. With you here, nothing can go wrong. Having you hold me is all I ever really need. Too bad you can't be here all the time to wrap your arms around me. I'd really like that."

"Well, I'm pretty content having you in my arms."

Mary shivers as Wilson holds her to him. He notices this immediately and pulls their blanket over her.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry for being so rude to you before. I shouldn't have gotten so mad when you tired to talk to me. I just don't know what came over me."

"You had every right to be mad about us possibly breaking up."

"But I had no right to be mad about everything else you said, or tried to say. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you apologized."

"Promise me you'll tell me next time I'm being a complete idiot?"

"Gladly."

They kiss softly, but it becomes more passionate. Quickly Mary breaks they kiss and kisses him one last time lightly.

"I would say good night but I don't think I'd be able to sleep. I'm not comfortable."

Wilson shifts his position in attempts to please her.

"Its not you, it's the couch. I don't understand why we can sleep together downstairs, but not upstairs in a real bed."

"Its just the idea of it all."

"I know, but we're not going to do anything. Want to go up there anyways?"

"I told your mom that we wouldn't, I can't."

"Yes you can, come on."

She stands up and grabs Wilson's hand, pulling him to a standing position.

"I don't want to go against your parents' wishes."

"You're not. We aren't going to do anything. We just weren't comfortable down here. And if they ask, that's what we'll tell them."

"I don't know how comfortable we'll both be in a twin bed, but suit yourself."

The next morning Mary and Wilson are sitting on Mary's bed, quietly talking. They haven't had a serious talk like this one in a while.

"…But it all couldn't have been mental pain, right? Tell me, I want to know the truth."

"I already told you the truth, a while ago when I showed you my bruises."

**(A/N: I have absolutely no medical experience. I am just making up this stuff so that it sounds logical. I realize that Mary would still not be bruised 6 months later, but this is fiction. Please take that into consideration as you read the next section of my story.)**

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me about them. I want to know- so that I can try to understand you better."

Mary turns her face away for his, but still speaks. "I don't want to get too specific, but basically he got very rough. You know that I am definitely not weak, so the amount of force he was using on me was pretty great. He pushed, he pulled, he hit, he kicked, he tied me down- anything that would prevent me from getting away until he was done with me. And when someone kicks your hips and your kidneys until you feel like your going to pass out, it kind of scars you for life."

"He did all of that to you, really?"

"Yes."

"How long did it take for the bruises to go away?"

"Well…come with me."

Mary grabs his hand and drags him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"I'll show you, but you have to promise not to touch me."

Wilson is unsure of what she is taking about, but nods in agreement anyways. Mary slips off her t-shirt and pulls off her shorts, and stands in front of Wilson with only her underwear on. Wilson is shocked by her actions, but when everything finally registers he is scared. Her body has pretty much recovered- it has been 6 months- be she still has remnants of being maimed. Just looking at Mary's body in that state scares him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes and no."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"You said you wanted to know. I didn't know how to describe it, and I wouldn't want to, so I figured the best thing to do would be to show you."

"I-I"

"Give me your hands."

Wilson is confused but does as he is told. Mary takes one hand and runs it along one side of her collarbone, and the other side with the other. Wilson feels that one side is dramatically bigger and more pronounced than the other.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but only when you hit it or something. Honestly I think I broke it, or fractured it."

"I remember the bruise that used to be there. How did he do that to you?"

"He pushed down on it with all of his strength."

"Did you feel it snap or anything?"

"I don't remember."

"didn't they check you for that kind of stuff when I brought you to the hospital though?"

"No, they ran tests and took evidence that I never used. But they didn't really check to see if I was hurt."

"But didn't you want to get that fixed? You must have really been in a lot of pain to think you broke it."

"I was, but I didn't want to bring it up. It wasn't hindering my daily activity that much, but my hip on the other hand…"

"I forgot about your hip."

Mary takes Wilson hands once more and rubs them along her hips.

"There's a bump on this one," he says running his hands over them again, "and it feels swollen."

"I know."

"You really should go to a doctor."

"No I'm fine. Most of the pain is gone, and it's 6 months later, what can they do now?"

"I don't know. They probably could do something."

"I'm fine."

"I just wish there was something I could do, or could have done."

"There is and was nothing for you to do. And its all right, everything is fine."

"Do you think he did any permanent damage?"

Mary looks away. "He did, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Then show me."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable showing you."

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to laugh at you."

"Its not that, although you probably might find it to be a little strange."

"No I won't. Just tell me.'

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Mary asks curiously.

"Because I want to make sure you're okay.''

"I already told you, I'm fine."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"You really want to know?" 

Wilson shakes his head yes.

Mary sits down on the side of the tub and crosses her arms. "I have broken capillaries on the underside of my breasts. Robbie squeezed them- hard. And then he started slapping them. I don't know why, but he did."

"Oh." Wilson says slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Its OK, you didn't know." Mary closes her eyes tightly, as if in frustration. "I just feel so disfigured."

Wilson sits down on the tub beside her. "You are not disfigured. You're gorgeous."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. Everything about you is gorgeous." Wilson stands back up. "Come here, I'll show you." 

He holds his hand out to Mary and she meekly takes it. He walks over to the mirror and puts her in front of it. Wilson wraps his arms around Mary's waist and stands behind her.

"Look at you. Your hazel eyes, your brown hair, your cute little waist, your muscular arms. You are, by far, the sexiest person alive."

"You don't have to be mean about this."

"I'm being honest. I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you. I've seen you when your happy, sad, angry, sick, crying- everything, and I still believe that."

Wilson kisses the back of Mary's neck. She turns around and their lips meet. After a while, they pull apart from each other. Wilson leans his forehead against Mary's. 

"OK?"

"I guess so."

"Wilson sits down on the floor of the bathroom with his legs out in front of him. He takes Mary and gently pulls her down with him. She straddles his body and puts her head on his shoulder after kissing his cheek. 

"I love you. I love you so much." She whispers in his ear.

"Me too Mare."

They sit like that for a while, until Mary realizes something.

"What if someone comes looking for us and they don't find us?"

"Your right. We should at least go and sit in your room."

They both rise, and Wilson hands Mary her clothes.

Downstairs, Annie is in the kitchen cleaning some dishes when she hears a faint knock at the back door. She goes to open it, but something stops her. She pulls the curtains around the edge so she can see the person outside.

"Hello Robbie." Annie tries desperately to think on her feet and come up with a good plan. "I take it you're here to see Mary."

He nods.

"Ok, you wait here. I'll go get her."

Annie frantically runs up the stairs, in her mind cursing her husband who is once again absent from the household. As she reaches the top, she sees a tired Simon and Ruthie coming downstairs for their breakfast. Annie pushes them into Sam and David's bedroom.

"Listen to me. Something is going on. You two stay in here with the boys until I come and get you. Don't come out until I tell you its safe, got it?"

"Is everything all right?" 14-year-old Simon asks, trying to be the man in the situation.

"No. Just stay in here, and lock the door."

She pushes the door closed and runs back upstairs to get Mary and Wilson. She grabs Mary's hand and practically drags her off the bed from which she is sitting on. Wilson follows suit. Once down the stairs, Annie shoves Mary into the bathroom in her bedroom and locks her in.

"Stay there."

Mary opens the door. "What? Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, just stay in there. Please." 

Sensing the nervous tone in her mother's voice, she stops questioning Annie and does what she is told. Mrs. Camden pulls Wilson aside and tells him that Robbie is downstairs.

"Good. You know, I'd like to give this guy a piece of my mind."

"No you're not. You're staying right here. He threatened you, too. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm going to call Sergeant Michaels. Hopefully the police will be able to take care of this without it getting violent."

"Are you sure? I think I would be able to handle this."

"No, you stay here."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, go and sit with Mary. Don't unlock the door or come out unless I say so."

"But Mrs. Camden…"

"Wilson, please just listen to me. I know you're a man and you want to help, but following my instructions I think will keep us all safe. This is for Mary. Just go and tell her something, but try not and make her too scared."

"I won't, don't worry. You do what you have to do. But if you need me-"

"I know where to find you."

Annie picks up the phone and dials the police as Wilson knocks on the bathroom door. Mary opens it, and he walks inside.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, you just have to stay in here."

"Don't lie to me. I heard Mom tell you that Robbie's back."

Wilson doesn't answer; he just clutches Mary tightly to him. 

"Everything is going to be okay Mary, I promise. If he comes anywhere near you-"

Tears silently run down Mary's face as she pulls Wilson even tighter to him. Wilson runs his fingers through her hair, at a loss for comforting words.

Mary begins to speak all of Wilson's unvoiced questions. "What if he breaks in the house? What if he comes to find me? What if he really hurts me? He's so strong, he could kill me."

"Don't think about that stuff. Everything is going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Your right, I don't. But I do know that I won't let anything happen to you or your family. I don't care what happens to me as long as you are safe."

The drama of the moment engulfs her, and Mary roughly pushes her lips against Wilson's. He returns the kiss, and it becomes more fervor. They continue to kiss until they begin to hear police sirens in the distance. Mary pulls back and leans her head on Wilson's shoulder, and sobs once more. Wilson pulls her away and wipes away her tears.

"I love you. Don't leave me, ever. Please. I need- I don't know. I need you." she says to him.

Hearing those words, as if on queue, Wilson gets down on one knee. 

"Wh-What are you doing?"

Wilson takes Mary's hand, his own shaking with nervousness.

"Mary, even though I do not say it all the time, I feel the same way that you do. The thought of being without you, ever, scares me to death. I love you with my every being."

Wilson pulls out a small black velvet box from his pocket.

"I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So, Mary Camden, will you marry me?"

Mary is truly speechless. Her jaw drops open, and after about a minute Wilson stands back up.

"You don't have to answer me now, I can wait."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Yes, I'll marry you." She answers, throwing her arms around his neck. 

Wilson picks Mary up and spins her around in a circle. They lips meet, as they become overtaken with joy. "I love you." is whispered by both of them, as they hear a slight knock at the back door.

**The End**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
